


My Nightmares Been Getting Worse

by theneighborhoodentity1



Category: Faith (Airdorf Video Game)
Genre: (warning: this fic WILL punch you in the face), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Demonic Possession, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Priests, Religion, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighborhoodentity1/pseuds/theneighborhoodentity1
Summary: That day things didn't go as expected. John, for one, had found himself at the local graveyard and not long after, a place of God. However, it was obvious God was not there to begin with, as John found out very quickly. Soon, John would find himself in the infamous Candy Tunnel, which was just crawling with demons and ghouls. He thought for a moment he'd probably end up dying there. It was then that he found him. Father Garcia. He saved him from one of the demon nuns, and was ready to help John finish this once and for all. He knew Father Garcia before this event, he was one of the other priests that accompanied him when exorcising Amy Martin... they were the only two that *survived* the exorcising of Amy Martin. When they finally got rid of the main demon that lives in the tunnel, Father Garcia was exhausted. He felt as though he would pass out any minute now, and John could see that. So, he offered to take him back to his place to let him rest and regain his energy. Father Garcia agreed to go with and they began to walk back to John's car...
Relationships: John Thomas Ward/Father Garcia, John Thomas Ward/Father Garcia (FAITH)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	My Nightmares Been Getting Worse

**Author's Note:**

> (Hey, writer here. So, when I finished this, I JUST realized that Father Garcia WASN'T the guy who went with John to the Martin house and it was instead Father Alfred. Please to strike me down for that, complete mistake. Other than that, enjoy the fic!)

That day things didn't go as expected. John, for one, had found himself at the local graveyard and not long after, a place of God. However, it was obvious God was not there to begin with, as John found out very quickly. Soon, John would find himself in the infamous Candy Tunnel, which was just crawling with demons and ghouls. He thought for a moment he'd probably end up dying there. It was then that he found him. Father Garcia. He saved him from one of the demon nuns, and was ready to help John finish this once and for all. He knew Father Garcia before this event, he was one of the other priests that accompanied him when exorcising Amy Martin... they were the only two that *survived* the exorcising of Amy Martin. When they finally got rid of the main demon that lives in the tunnel, Father Garcia was exhausted. He felt as though he would pass out any minute now, and John could see that. So, he offered to take him back to his place to let him rest and regain his energy. Father Garcia agreed to go with and they began to walk back to John's car.

"Say, how did you know where to find me?" John asked on the way back, "I thought I hid where I was going pretty well."   
Garcia responded, "John, it might've been hard for the average person to know where you went... But you and I are different. I knew you were going back to that house, I knew that you were  
going to try to finish this... once and for all... And I couldn't let you do that. Not alone."   
John gave an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. "Geez, you're really far too nice... you could've been killed out there and it'd all be because you wanted to help me."  
Garcia smirked. "Well, I was quite aware of the consequences. But frankly, I didn't care. I just wanted to make sure *you* were okay, if I weren't worried about you I never would've came in  
the first place."  
John shook his head, "That was a very stupid decision, if you ask me."  
"Yeah, but you've made a lot more than I have."  
John gave a chuckle, "Hey! That's not fair..."  
Garcia laughed, "C'mon John, you know I don't really mean it. I joke with people if I know they won't take it seriously."  
"Okay yeah, but still!"  
The two fell quiet as they felt they were nearing the exit. However, right before they could get out of the gates, Garcia's walking began to slow. John had noticed this and turned around.   
"Father? What's the hold up?" Suddenly, Garcia collasped to his hands and knees. John, alarmed by the sudden fall, rushed over to Garcia. "Father Garcia! Are you alright?" He asked, as he knelt down to face him. Garcia looked up at him, "My... I'm feeling quite lightheaded." John took his hand and slowly began to raise him to his feet. "Don't worry, we're almost there. Just... hang on a little longer." Garcia automatically began to lean on John for support, in which John wrapped an arm around him to make sure he wouldn't fall. And with that, they exited through the graveyard's  
gates.

\----------------------------------

The drive to John's house was relatively quiet. John had been focused on driving to get Garcia there as quickly as possible, but he did give him an occasional glance. He would usually be looking out the window, either watching for anything chasing them or just spacing out. *He seemed really tired...* John felt bad. It was on his own will that he wanted to go there by himself, and as a result, Garcia had to save him. Now, all he wanted was to make sure Garcia would be okay... Yet, even though they had been friends for a while, he couldn't understand why... Oh, who is he kidding? He knew *exactly* why. And that was the worst part. He can't even tell anyone, not the Vatican, not Garcia, he even felt he had to hid it from God. But he'd have to ignore that for now. Despite his sinner's imperfections, he still cared enough for Garcia to help him out. John suddenly snapped back into reality when he saw a deer hop in front of the road. He slammed the brakes, just barely missing the creature. "*Damn deer...*" He thought. "Hm...? What was that all about, John?" Garcia sleepily asked. John quickly turned to see Garcia, who was now sitting upright and rubbing his eyes a bit. "Oh, sorry... It was just a deer in the road. Are you alright? Did you hit anything?" John asked. "No, no... I'm fine. Just was a bit suprised, 'is all." Garcia responded, giving a light smile. "Okay, good..." John murmured. John slowly began to drive again, which made Garcia ask, "Are we close to your place?" John nodded, "Yeah, it's not too far. Just a few miles down." "Hm... Good." Garcia said, beginning to lean back in his seat. They continued the short ride in silence. 

  
\----------------------------------

John opened the door to his house and let Garcia enter first. When John finally got in and locked the door, he turned to see Garcia leaning against the wall and looking around. "Huh... Y'know, this place isn't that bad... even by my apartment's low standards." John chuckled. "Oh trust me Father, it's not really--" "Oh, just Garcia's fine." He cut him off. "... Huh?" "John, you can just call me Garcia. I'm alright with us going at a first name basis, just as long it's between us." John was surprised by this. "A-Are you sure?" Garcia smiled and nodded, "Of course I am!" John gave a gentle grin, "Well... Okay then, Garcia." Garcia looked around the room some more. "So, uh, where I am going to lie down? Is there... a couch somewhere?" John suddenly got apprehensive and quiet. "... Well are you going to answer the question or are we both going to just... stand here?" John was a bit nervous, but responded, "Uhm... the only thing I have here to lie down is my bed... Are you okay with that?" "Oh, no, I'm completely fine with it! Hey, at least I know it'll be comfortable if it's your bed." Garcia said, jokingly. John smiled a bit in response (was he blushing?), "Oh, good! Good... Then, I'll just lead you right over there." He placed a hand behind Garcia's back and the two began to walk together towards John's bedroom. 

John noticed right after he entered that Garcia was already laid down. He didn't mind, though, he was really drained. However, he really didn't know where to stand... So he just went to his side. John felt a little awkward about it, but Garcia didn't tell him to move or anything so they just stayed there...

Quiet fell upon the room. God, John hated it when they got silent. It just builds up the tension in the room. 

John tried to desperately think up something, ANYTHIHNG, that could make this less painful. Basic formalities would seem like him basically begging for conversation... So he had to think outside of the box. Then, it hit him! A question! John at first didn't want to ask Garcia about it... It was way to "political" and would probably make him feel more awkward. But the more he thought, the more his mind would wander about the response... or more, the response he wanted to hear. This could be his chance at finding out his real opinions on this. So, he mustered up all his courage, and started it off. "Hey, Garcia?" Garcia was a bit shocked by the sudden noise during the peaceful quiet, but answered. "Oh, what is it John?" "Could I... ask you a question?" John asked. He was started to feel a bit apprehensive about this... but there was no turning back now. "Oh, of course. Ask away." John got a little quiet, but responded none the less. "Okay, so... this might be a weird topic to bring up, I know... But I just wanted to ask..." John paused. He almost felt he didn't have to courage to ask him in his face, so he turned his head away and quietly asked, "... You know those LGBT people? The "gays", as they're so popularly called... Do you think they're sinners? People who will automatically burn in Hell when they die?" 

... The quiet came back, but a hell of a lot tenser. John didn't want to face Garcia yet, he felt as though he couldn't. His face would probably tell a million stories... 

But eventually, he turned around. Garcia just seemed to be thinking... for a long time. Suddenly, he answered, "Well, no, of course not. They're allowed to love who they want without religious people telling them they can't. Plus, they were born that way! God can't condemn his creation when he made it to be like that." John was hit by such relief, "Oh, good...! I'm glad... you agree." But John didn't just agree with it... He was just happy he was accepting. Hell, if he was this accepting, then he might be... just might be... 

"John, could you come a bit closer?" Garcia asked. "Huh? Why do you want me to be closer?" John asked back, already moving a little bit more towards Garcia automatically. "I just need to check something." Garcia vaguely responded, "And you need to get closer than that!" Garcia gentled pulled John closer, to the point where their faces were just inches apart. John could already feel his face heating up, "W-Why do you need me this--" "Shhh." Garcia silenced him, "Just trust me, I need to check you. Silence is a little better for this anyways..." And with that, John complied and went quiet. Garcia slowly put a hand up to John's face and began to gently tilt it from side to side, examining his entire head. John was starting to internally freak out. Garcia was practically caressing him, and was somehow making it seem this was casual! John couldn't think straight, it kept going back in and forth in areas it, quite frankly, *shouldn't* be going. God, did Garcia even see how red his face was now? But then Garcia told him, "You don't look well John. Are you alright?" John, now completely snapping back into reality, simply sighed. "Not really, if I'm honest. Father, I'm feeling a bit light-headed." Garcia, completely ignoring the fact John called him "Father" again, gently asked, "Well, is there anything I can do to help?" John gave a smile. If his mind were in the right place, he wouldn't be doing what he was about to do... but he feels almost at bliss, for some odd reason. So, he decided, "*Why not just go for it? Nothing is stopping me... Not even my own conscience.*" 

And so, he replied, "Yes, yes there is... Only one thing..." He leaned in and began to kiss the other man.

Well, this was it. This is was John wanted: to confess his sins and be forgiven of them. He felt... so happy, he almost didn't want this moment to end. Him, showing affection to his... dare he say, love? He wouldn't ever want that to end. He even began to wrap his arms around Garcia as he kept going.

...But something didn't feel right... No, something wasn't right. Garcia wasn't returning nor even reacting to the affection he was being given. He was frozen solid. John paused, to see what was up, and was pushed away by Garcia. "W-What the hell?!" He exclaimed. Fear shot threw John, as he tried to explain himself, "W-Wait, I-I can explain--" "What the hell is wrong with you?! I said I accepted them, not that I was *one* of them!" He yelled out. John didn't know what to do. He was... so heartbroken. He... He missed things up for them. He took a chance and he *lost.* He could only try to keep himself from crying as he apologized, "I'm... I'm so sorry..." "You better be! Jesus, what could be so wrong with someone to do that?" Garcia spitted out. 

John decided right now he need to leave. He couldn't bare with this anymore. He went up to leave and was just at the door when Garcia continued, "Hmph, even if I were one... I wouldn't like *you.*" John stopped in his tracks, "...What?" He turned to see Garcia, but now wearing a completely sinister smile. He got up from where he was sitting "You heard me. I said that even if I were a *faggot* like you, I would never love you." Garcia began to walk over to John, "And you wanna know why? You wanna know why I wouldn't love you? Because you're a *monster.*" John was completely taken aback by the sudden change in character. "*Garcia... Garcia's never like this!*" He thought. "N-no I'm not..." He tried to respond firmly, but was still upset so he ended up sounding upset. "Yes you are, John. You're worse then the monsters down below and the monsters walking amongst us! And *I* should know." Suddenly, Garcia's eyes went all black. "I am one." Somehow, the sinister grin Garcia had before got wider. John was completely frozen in fear. He could even respond to anything. He'd try to leave... but he can't move away. A red hand suddenly came out of Garcia's torso and grabbed John by the neck. John flinched and tried to get the arm off. It was choking him... he couldn't breath. "So, gay-boy, do you still love me?" John, still struggling to get away, didn't respond. "ANSWER ME. D̴̠̺̩̼͙͛̓͘Ȍ̵̧͚̗͂͋̾̇͐͒̄̕͝ ̶̧̩̩̰̙̣̋̾̿͛̎͌̃̌̾̏͌̕͠Y̸̧̳̬̳̟̗̱̘̣̿͆̏̄̿͊̈́̎̓̆̉̈́͐͐̕ͅȎ̷̡̘̱̰͈̐͛̓̄̎̑̂̊̂̄̿̊͠U̸̧̢̮̹̼̳̤͖͈̩̱̣͌̉͂͊͊̾̔͘͝ͅ ̸͇̱̗̙̓̃̒̐̓͆̓̉̓̂̈́̚ͅS̷̙̹̣͇̳̘̄͗̉̂̐̒̈́́́̐̋̐̂̍Ť̷̨͔͔̹̹̗͙͐͜ͅI̶̦̟̟̲͆̑̃̽͐̓͆L̶̘̋͋̇̽͋̾̏́͊̀̚͝͠L̷̢̼͎͇̥̓ ̸͉͖̹͇̖͉̾̾͑͝L̶̢̧̡͎̳̠͙̙̰͍͉̈̓͠O̴̼͕̟̬̲̾̅͂̾̌̀̔̓̍͝Ṽ̵̧̰͎̠̤̘̭͓̻̮̀̈͐̒̄̔̈́̈́̕̕͝Ẹ̵̡̡̬̘̒́͒̾͒̎̔͐̀̈́͜͝ ̴̥͇̫̈́̈̾̏̈̈́̍̃̍̔̇̃͜͝M̴̧̢̘̟̪̻̋͊̇͒͘Ȩ̴̧̦̥͉̺̜̠͈̱̺͔̇,̵̝͇̮͌͐̿̇̽͠ ̸̯͛J̴̹̟̘͉̞̠͙̫̝̋̔̈̊͊̑̈́̕̚̚͠Ơ̷̧͖̦̣̅̃͑͗̇̕͜ͅH̸̹̣̩͓̮̞͓͓͙͍̻͐̊̓͜N̴̗̞̩̞̼̭̔̈́̎?̷́̓̌̎͗̕͝ͅͅ"

  
\----------------------------------

John was startled awake, panting for breath. He held a hand up to his chest, almost to reassure himself that he's okay. He had a look around. He was still in his room... but now there were no freaky demons in it. He sighs, "My nightmares have been getting worse..." He got up and began to get dressed. Out of all his nightmares so far, *this one* had to be the worst. He had to get his mind off it now, or else he wouldn't be able to shake it away. He knew that going a drive would calm his nerves, it usually does. He grabbed a nearby coat and began to head out, until he noticed a note on his side-counter. He walked over to it and picked it up. It read: "Dear John, I would like to thank you for helping me out last night. I appreciated it, and somehow enjoyed it. Your company made me feel a lot... better about the whole ordeal. However, after both of us falling asleep, I felt as though I had over stayed my welcome. So I have decided to leave earlier. By the time you're reading this, I've probably already gotten home. I know you might be wondering about our... relationship now. We can talk about that at a later date, but I'm sorry for any confusion. Please contact me as soon as you can so we can remain in touch. -- Garcia" John got confused. "*...That wasn't a dream?*" He thought to himself. He looked back at his bed to notice that someone HAD to have been sleeping there with him, since the covers on that end were up (and he wasn't sleeping in the middle like he usually was.) "...Huh..." He to himself. "So me and him have already..." Before he could finish his sentence, he was hit by the realization that holy fuck, he's slept with the guy he likes. His face automatically turned red in response. "I-I've got to contact him so I can understand what... a-actually happened." He told himself.


End file.
